Lilies
by Zany
Summary: Draco gives Harry flowers. Not just any flowers, lilies. Will this win Harry's heart? Bickering, snogging, and exclamations of love. Not everything ends sweetly. Slash. Read and Review.


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns all… Except for the plot, which is completely mine.

****

Warning: This contains slash, that being the relationship between two characters of the same sex. 

****

A/N: I was on my way to Uni, and was hit by the plot-bunny! Damn FF.net withdrawals… Anyway, I thought this was going to be funny, but somehow it ended up being all sad and depressing. Too many 'Draco' clichés led to this rather twisted little piece. It's just a one-off. Not sure when it's set. Oh, and it's from Draco's P.O.V. ~Enjoy~ 

****

Lilies

Do you remember the day I told you I loved you? I do. Hours of research and preparation, in the vain hope that you would forgive me. I was so eager just to have you forgive me, to hear those words slip past your lips just for me. I know now how naive I was, but then, I honestly believed you would forgive me; even possibly return my love. Maybe you would have. Maybe if I hadn't been so arrogant and confident that I thought I knew exactly how to work you, exactly how to make you mine. Maybe then, you would be mine. 

***

'Flowers, Malfoy?'

'No. Not just flowers, Harry.'

'What then?'

'Surely you know?'

'Know what? Look, stop skirting around the issue! What is it with you? One minute you hate me, tormenting me every chance you get, the next thing I know, you're apologising to my friends, running around with a smarmy grin plastered across your face and professing your loyalty to the light side! Do you even _know_ what the light side is?'

'Harry, please…'

'Do you honestly think you can walk in with sweet words and flowers and win me over? You say you're sorry. You don't know what sorry is! You live in your perfect little world, with your perfect little life, thinking that the moment you decide to say sorry that everyone is going to come running and relish in the 'new found' Draco Malfoy!'

'They're not just flowers Harry.'

'What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean? Did you even listen to what I just said?'

'I thought you'd like them? I thought that just maybe you'd get off your high horse and see that I really am sorry, that I am trying my _damnedest _to make you look at me, and see the real me!'

'You thought wrong.'

***

__

'You thought wrong'; I can still hear the bitterness of your voice. Still feel your cold glare. In that one moment you broke my heart. I knew then that I was lost. Fighting a losing battle, I continued in a blind hope that you might just listen to me. 

***

'How can you be so cold? You're the noble Gryffindor! The least you can do is hear me out!'

'Fine. Get on with it Malfoy, I don't have all day.'

'Harry, I…'

'Potter will do.'

'Harry… Please, I'm begging you to believe me. I am _sorry_. I've been a stupid, arrogant git. I honestly believed I was better than you. How could I be? You're Harry Potter. I could never be better than you! You say I live in a perfect world. My world is far from perfect Harry; but you Harry, _you_ could make my world perfect. I don't want to continue being my fathers pawn. I want to fight with you. For you. Do you understand Harry; I would do anything to make you happy. Anything.'

'Anything Malfoy? You don't get enough credit; you could've made a great Gryffindor.'

***

That smirk continues to haunt me. Emerald eyes laughing scathingly. I was such a fool. With one simple word I had managed to lose all remaining self-respect. My father would have been disappointed in me. I still can't believe that I didn't crack there and then. My whole life was falling apart around me, yet I was still convinced that I might just be able to get you to forgive me.

***

'Don't walk away now. Every word I have said I have meant. You laugh and smirk, and yet I am still standing here, holding these flowers, hoping that you just might forgive me.'

'Back to the flowers, Malfoy?'

'Who's skirting now?'

'There's nothing to skirt, Malfoy. There's just you, and me, and those flowers.'

'So it's been all in vain?'

'Well done! Ten points to Malfoy for incredible observation powers!'

'Harry…'

'What?'

'The flowers…'

'What about them?'

'Don't they mean anything to you?'

'No. Why should they?'

'No reason…. It's just…'

'Just what? Cat got your tongue?'

'I thought lilies would mean something to you.'

'Lilies? I hate lilies!'

'Wh-what?'

'You heard me.'

'Why?'

'Do I need a reason sleep?'

'No.'

'There you go.'

'But, you're moth…'

'Don't you dare! You have no right to talk about my family. You have no right to assume what I like and dislike. You think you know me because you've sneaked around and found out the obvious. You have no idea who I am. Never will.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I just want you to forgive me.'

'God. You disgust me. I used to think that you were so strong, nothing could get to you. Shows that even I can be wrong. This, this is just pathetic!'

'You still don't understand do you Harry? You think I'm doing this just because I want to feel all gooey inside? I'm doing this because I love you.'

'You what?'

'I love you, Harry.'

'You're deluded.'

'You're as stubborn as hell.'

'What do you want from me?'

'I've told you, I want you to forgive me.'

'And love you too?'

'I could only hope.'

***

You have a way of making someone feel like they are worth nothing. Then again, I never was worth anything to you, was I? I professed my love, hoping that you might just open your eyes and actually see me, and all you did was toss me away like some piece of rubbish. I still can't believe that I thought you might actually care. I was so wrapped up in my own feelings that I forgot to look, forgot to see you. I honestly believed that I knew you. That was the biggest mistake I ever made.

***

'Hope's a risky business Malfoy.'

'Don't patronise me Harry.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

'Harry…'

'No.'

'No?'

'I can't forgive you.'

'Oh.'

'How very eloquent.'

'What else do you expect me to say? You've managed to break both my heart and soul with one word.'

'Your heart is not my concern.'

'No. I suppose it's not.'

'Is that all then?'

'No.'

'No?'

'I bought these for you. I'm not leaving until you take them.'

'How very kind of you.'

'Harry?'

***

I used to dream of what your lips would feel like. The soft pull of your tongue, gently parting my bottom lip seeking entry. You can imagine my surprise when you stepped forward to grasp the flowers, and instead pulled me into a fervent embrace. It was in that moment I knew my life was destroyed. Knew that I could never live without you. However, all too soon you pulled away, taking with you my very essence.

***

'Good-bye Draco.'

'Harry…'

'I could never love someone who gave me lilies.'

'…'

'Good-bye.'

***

I ask you again. Do you remember the day I told you I loved you? I do. That was the day you told me you hated lilies. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: See, it's all sad… *sniff*… Anyway, please, review!


End file.
